fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Polis Kaniner
Day 1 Welcome to the PolisKaniner presentation. Today we would like to reveal the sequel to Super Fighting World. However, this time, it is not a fighting game. Just like Super Fighting World was a crossover with gameplay elements from Super Smash Brothers, the new title will contain gameplay elements from Mario Kart. The new game will be titled Turbo Kart Racer. Turbo Kart Racer will star many returning characters from Super Fighting World, but will also introduce new characters and franchises. The range of starter characters includes Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Pikachu, Fox, Slippy Toad, Miriam and Kirino. More characters will be confirmed later. The game will also feature unlockable characters. In total, there are 200 playable characters, with 123 of these being starter and 77 being unlockable. Starter Tease 1.png tkr luigi.png tkr peach.png tkr toad.png Tease 2.png tkr fox.png Tease 3.png Tease 4.png Unlockable tkr daisy.png tkr globox.png tkr ellie.png File:Tkr_thor_boy.png Day 2 For our second reveal for this year's e3, I am glad to finally announce, John Mogwai and Leila Metals. John Mogwai and Leila Metals is an upcoming comic series following the romance between Leila and John. The story starts with Leila wanting to clear her mind, and travelling to John Mogwai Land. The two meet and it's love at first sight; but, fans of the John Mogwai Land series will know that not everything is going to go as planned. The comic will be an action series with romance and comedic elements. It will be part of the Fantendo Drive range of comics. The full series will consist of 13 issues, with nine stories and then four different endings released. The first issue will be available soon, but there is a preview available as a blog on Lapis wiki, showing off the first eight pages and the front cover. We hope you will enjoy the series, and anticipate what is to come for our odd couple. Day 3 Amiibo are becoming more and more popular, and at the same time, Nintendo are releasing more Amiibo. For our final presentation today, I am now revealing Amiibo based upon both announcements we previously made this e3. Turbo Kart Racer Alongside the release of Turbo Kart Racer, we will be releasing two series of Turbo Kart Racer trading cards. These two waves will be starter and unlockable characters. You know those hexagonal shapes showing off the game's playable characters? Those will be the Amiibo cards! Tap one of these onto the gamepad to earn special missions based upon that character. As well as original Amiibo, tapping a Super Fighting World Amiibo to the gamepad will give a costume based upon that character for Mii characters to wear. John Mogwai and Leila Metals While John Mogwai and Leila Metals is not a game, the first issue will also launch with a special collectors edition, featuring the first issue alongside amiibo of John and Leila. These amiibo will be compatible with every game that the Leila and John amiibo are compatible with. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015